


In only seven days

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: The shy John Deacon wasn't so shy
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader
Kudos: 3





	In only seven days

It was late

They hired you just a week ago, you were supposed to clean up in the studio

Usually it looked like hell after artists had been in there all day, Queen wasn't an exception  
You opened the door  
They were really an amazing band, you liked Queen.. Especially Roger.. Omg.. He was sooooo hot. You always had a slight hope that he was still there  
In belief you were alone you put on your music and started to sing and dance while cleaning  
You were halfway done when you felt someone were watching  
The music stopped and you looked up  
Almost hidden behind an amp you saw a man  
Your heart increased  
Was it Roger?  
Brian?  
Surely wasn't Freddie  
You peeked behind it  
It was just John.. You sighed a little, he was charming, cute and all but.. It was wrong of you to think like this.. he was very strict when it came to flirting

Your body was burning from all theese days you had looked at the blonde drummer.. It was typical that he wasn't here  
\- Hi, he looked at you and you met his smile, you are Y/N.. The cleaner right?   
\- Ehhh.. Mmm... Yes.. Yes I am.., I'm soon done Mr Deacon  
\- Ohhh.. Don't worry about that sweetheart, please.. sit down.., take a little break  
He patted on the drumrisers next to him, help up a coke   
\- Thank you so much Mr Deacon, you smiled took the coke and sat down next to him  
He had a warm, very gentle smile  
\- Please.. It's John..,he gaved you his hand   
\- Hi, you stuttered  
You felt your cheeks were burning   
He was way more cute from up close, you had just not noticed it  
You sat and talked for a while   
He told you about the album, the upcoming tour, when he spoke about his kids it was a glimmer in his eyes, it was obvious that his family meant a lot to him, he surely missed all of them being away like this

The more you looked at him.. This shy bass player, the more he grew on you  
You almost felt bad, that this family man gaved you a little tingle inside   
The tip of your tounge licked your bottom lip  
He looked at you. Your lips.. You blushed hard  
He fiddled a little with his empty can

He looked down a little bit.. So typical that he was this shy.. That tiny hope you had just dissappeared like that

*snap*

But you were a bit shy aswell, you could not jump his bones.. It wasn't ap.. 

You couldn't end your thoughts   
He turned his head and slammed his lips onto yours  
You widened your eyes and whined  
\- John.. I..   
He deepened the kiss and cupped your breasts, twirling your nipples between his fingers   
Kissed sloppily down your neck  
\- Mmmm... I have watched you.. all week infact... I want you Y/N.. Now   
He almost growled  
His hand touched your inner thigh, you pressed your body against his  
Touched his neck.. His hair  
You thanked your lucky star you decided to wear a dress just today  
His long rough fingers found its way inside your damp underwear  
\- Omg hunnie.. You are soaking wet..   
You let out a soft giggle, suddenly you felt nervous, was this shy John?  
\- Stand up.. He almost ordered   
You did what you were told  
Your legs were shaking   
He looked up at you, touching your legs up and down. With a smirk he dived under your dress, pulled your underwear to the side and like an expert he pushed his fingers inside your wet pussy   
He fucked you hard and fast, just breathed in your core   
\- AHHHHHH.. You bent your head back and felt you walls start to tighten up  
Just when you came he pulled out his fingers and replaced with his tounge, he catched every single drop of your nectar   
His tounge swirled around your pussy and circled your clit fast as he entered you with his fingers again   
He moaned loudly and you felt his hot breath on your thighs  
He slammed his fingers in and out.., harder and deeper than before   
In a second you came again, your legs were shaking badly   
He scoffed a bit and pulled out his fingers   
Crawled back out from your dress  
Smiled like a happy kid  
Licked his fingers   
Opened his pants and let his cock spring loose   
He nodded as a sign for you to sit  
You straddled his lap and he grabbed your neck hard while kissing you   
You felt his cock entering you   
His grip around your neck tightened up and he thrusted in and out of you so your eyes rolled back inside your head   
\- OMG... AHHHHHH...   
You clenched your legs behind him

*SMACK*

He slapped your ass.. 1...2.. you lost count   
It felt so hot.. so good   
Your walls squeezed his cock and your orgasm built up   
\- AHHHHHHH... OMFG!!!!   
Your whole body was trembling   
Screaming out your lust   
Rogers cymbals tipped over with a crash  
You both giggled and he fucked you even harder and faster   
He entered your ass with two fingers   
\- Fuck.. You are tight... AHHHHH.. fuckin shit.. I'm close..   
He pulled out.. Almost pushed you to the side   
He stood over you stroking his cock hard, you count help but licking around the tip  
\- SHIT SHIT.. Open up..   
You opened your mouth and sticked out your tongue   
You felt the warm liquid down your throat   
With a gentle typical John smile he pulled you up and gave you a warm hug   
He kissed your cheek   
It all felt differently   
So much had changed 

In only seven days


End file.
